Prior art alarm structure is available relative to ignition disabling and alarm structure subsequent to a time interval, wherein such patents are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,180,043; 4,413,261; 4,992,670; 5,370,048; and 5,304,979. Each of said aforenoted patents are incorporated herein by reference relative to prior art circuitry directed to the interfacing of control module and coded entry system directed to effect actuation of an alarm and disabling of an ignition structure subsequent to a time lapse interval.